SPDekaRanger & SPD Mitch's Life
by Sheriff Sheepdog
Summary: Mitch and the unknown characters are all mine


Power Rangers SPD & SPDekaranger

The Story of Mitch's Life

Aisynia looked at her husband and said "Honey, I think I'm pregnant." He looked back at her and said, "That's great news baby, now we'll have our own kid if you are."

She smiled at him and then left him to his job. Sky and Syd said, "Sir if she's pregnant what happens when Fowler finds out?"

Cruger said, "He won't care as long as I don't oppose him with any superior threats. But thanks for caring about it." He looked down at the picture on his desk of a pup he had back on his home planet Sirius.

He sighed and got up saying "I'm going to go talk to Kat for a second don't stop working unless the alarm goes off."

They said "Sir Yes sir" and went back to work. Cruger went to Kat's office and said "She thinks she's pregnant, I hope she is, because I still miss my first son Matt."

She got up and said "Sir, I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. My child was killed as well. I miss my son Alex. By the way, have you seen Thunder or Lightning anywhere? I've been looking for them for awhile."

He said "No I haven't if I do I'll tell them to come see you." and he left the room and bumped into Aisynia who said, "Doggie, I have good news for you, I am pregnant." He smiled and hugged her tightly. He then said, "That's awesome news baby, oh I love you so much Aisynia."

She smiled and said "Oh I love you too Doggie." Just then his boss Fowler showed up and had heard her saying it, he said "Cruger! Stop messing around with your wife and do your job for once!"

Cruger said, "Sir, that's just cold, I do work, all the time in fact. I don't have a lot of time to mess around very often; I must show my wife love sometime don't I?"

Fowler said "Yes, but now's not the time, we have an enemy to fight. Aisynia I don't know why you even want to carry his child in your stomach but do know he must work now."

Aisynia growled at his comment and said, "I carry his child because I love him." Anubis walked over to her and hugged her again saying "And I love her back, she's my reason to be alive."

Fowler was ticked off at this remark saying, "So if she was to die, you would end your life?" Anubis nodded and said, "I want to always be with her. She is what keeps me happy. You wouldn't understand love because you don't have it. But I do."

Fowler then just sighed and walked away. Just then, Aisynia's water broke and she told Anubis. He took her to the infirmary; she laid down and gave birth to twins, two boys, on blue fur and one black fur. The blue they named Tommy, and the black one was named Mitch.

Anubis looked at his pups and then his wife. He smiled and said, "They sure are beautiful little pups." He picked Mitch up and held him close to him. He said, "Mitch has black fur like my father does."

Aisynia said, "Is that a problem? I think it makes him cute" Anubis said "No there's nothing wrong with it, just reminds me of my father."

Mitch gave Anubis a small growl and Anubis chuckled softly and said, "What's wrong pal, you want to be with your mom? Ok, here you go" he handed him over and said, "He sure will be a handful when he's older."

Felix looked at him and mumbled "Like father like son, you're a handful too, sir." Anubis looked at him sternly and said "Watch it Felix, I can hear what you mumble."

Felix just looked away and hung his head in defeat, he knew fighting with his boss now would be a bad idea. He said, "I'm sorry sir, I was just saying, it's so hard to please you, and you always growl at me. My father doesn't like it, I don't either, but I'm not about to pick a fight with you, being the fact you are stronger."

Anubis said, "That's your problem with me? I growl at everyone at some point, even Kat gets my growls sometimes. I growl because I'm a dog Felix, its nothing personal."

Aisynia laughed at the two's argument and said "Felix, you should have known that already." Anubis said, "I agree with her, you should know I'm a dog, I'm going to growl at people."

Anubis then went over and gave Felix an unexpected hug and said, "I don't want to be your enemy Felix, I want to be your friend." Felix said, "Sir, I want to be your friend, but you scare me no matter what you do, and hugging me was the scariest thing you have ever done."

Anubis ignored it, went, picked Tommy up, and held him close, Tommy whimpered and licked his dad's cheek. Felix was shocked at the friendly gesture, he expected the two to be like their father. He watched the small family in front of him and saw what was missing in his own life. He walked away and headed to the door. Anubis watched him and said "Hey Felix, where are you going?"

Felix said "I'm going to my room I forgot something." He then headed out to find the one girl he has had his eyes on for a long time, Kat Manx. He went to her office and said "Kat, I've been wondering something about you." Kat said "Felix what is it?"

Felix said, "Just out of wonder, would you ever date a guy like me?" Kat looked at him and knew this day would come, she said, "Felix, that's a brave act out of you, and yes I would date someone like you."

Anubis said, "Aisynia, do you think he has the guts to lie to me?" Aisynia said "Somewhere inside is bravery, you know one day he will take his chance and ask Kat out right?"

Anubis nodded his head and said, "That's going to be a day I've been waiting for." She laughed and asked "So why do you growl at him when he tries?" Anubis said, "Just to see what he does." she looked him in the eyes and growled at him saying "And you said it was because you are a dog, Anubis why did you lie to him?"

He said "Because then he'd think I was mean, my reason isn't of being mean, I want to see if I can bring out his bravado. He's too afraid of me to handle being brave."

Aisynia sighed and said "Nice excuse Doggie, make another one." He laughed and said "Ok, I will, I was walking down the hall and he was acting like an idiot, he told me he was going to ask Kat out, while she was pregnant with Thunder and Lightning, and I wasn't about to lose her to anyone, because I had thought I lost you. I didn't like feeling that loss. So I growled at him protecting my right as hers.

He was messing with the wrong girl back then." She said, "Doggie, she's not even your type, so why do you care?" He looked at her and said, "She was when I dated her. That's why I cared."

Just then, Kat came in and said, "Doggie, I have a problem. Felix asked me out and I said yes, but I have to work, I don't have enough spare time to date anyone." He looked at her and said, "Take the next few days off, his asking you out has been long awaited act, go and enjoy yourself Kat."

After she left the room Mitch started to cry and Aisynia said "Doggie he's hungry I have to feed him, go and work for now, I'll call for you if I need you." Right after she said that the alarm went off and Tommy started to cry.

Mitch growled deeply and Tommy stopped crying. Anubis said, "I'll be back, I have to go fight with my team. SPD Emergency." He morphed and headed out to sector 248.

Aisynia whispered "Be careful my love." and fed Mitch and Tommy. After that, she put them in their crib beside her and fell asleep. Felix walked in, saw her pups were still awake, and walked over to them. He sniffed the air and couldn't tell if his boss was coming back or not.

She woke up and said "Hey Felix, what's wrong?" He said "I'm looking for my boss, where is he?" She said, "He went out to fight with the rangers." Then Felix's father Bengal came in and walked over to the pups.

Aisynia growled at him feeling the threat of a superior male of her husband and his possible chance of harming her pups. Her precious pups could be in danger. Bengal picked Mitch up and looked right into the pup's eyes.

Mitch growled heavily and bared his gums. Bengal showed the signs of death intent in his eyes. Aisynia pressed a button and Anubis got the alert and dashed at top speed back to his wife and pups.

He growled at Bengal and bared his sharp and angry fangs. Bengal put the pup down and slapped Anubis across the face with his claws out. He said, "How dare you have pups without my permission!" Anubis held his cheek on the scratches, pulled his hand away, and saw blood.

He said, "Sir, I don't need to ask you for anything. Lynx said I could." Bengal glared at him and slapped the other side of Anubis's face again with his claws out. Aisynia said "Doggie just call in Doberman."

Anubis said, "No, I can handle this on my own. Bengal you'll have to do better than scratching my face up. You aren't about to harm my pups. They were just born today, so back off!" He got in front of his pups and his boss.

Felix watched the commotion without realizing that Anubis would challenge his father for anything. Anubis said, "If you want to harm them, you'll have to get past me, if I have to, I'll take your place as a deputy."

Bengal said "Good luck with that, you runty scaly freak." Anubis growled at the insult and he heard Mitch growling as well.

He knew Mitch was going to be a fighter someday with these aggressive growls. Bengal slashed Anubis's chest hard and with his sharp claws digging deep into the skin. Anubis fell to the floor holding onto his chest in deep pain.

He got back up and said "Bengal you won't hurt my family on my watch, even if I die, I won't let you harm my sons!"

Bengal said, "So, you'd risk your life for their sakes?" Anubis said "Heck yeah I would, they are my only true family." Bengal gave a sinister laugh and said, "Very well, for now your pups may live."

Anubis again fell to the floor this time he couldn't stand back up, the cuts on his chest were extremely painful. Felix walked over and said "Boss I'll take care of those wounds of yours."

Anubis looked him in the eyes and said "Thank you Shawn." Felix said, "Don't call me Shawn, my name is Felix, and, you're welcome." Anubis tried to stand up, walked over to a bed, and laid down.

Felix walked over, waited for his boss to finish taking his robe off, and was shocked at the amount of damage his father caused with one slash. The wounds were deep and looked like the only thing that could help would be stitching up the wounds after cleaning it up.

He gently cleaned the three slash marks and grabbed a stitching needle. Anubis hid his fear of needles knowing it was best for his health.

Felix could feel a small muffled whimper as he stitched up the cuts. The rangers came into the room and were amazed to see their boss in such pain. They went to the command center, called Lynx up, and asked her to come to the base. She said, "Of course, what's wrong? Where's Anubis?"

They said, "He's in the infirmary getting stitches." She said, "Oh my, what happened?" They said, "We just got back here from a fight, we don't know." She said "Ok. I'm on my way there now."

They headed to the infirmary, saw Bengal with blood on his claws, and figured he attacked their boss, but didn't know why. When Sky got to the room he saw a crib by Aisynia and looked in it with a small growl from Mitch, he walked back over to his boss and said "Commander Cruger, Lynx is on her way here, what happened?"

Anubis said, "Bengal happened, he was planning on killing my two pups. I came back here to stop him and after slashing my chest he left them alone." Bridge asked, "So what happened to your face?"

Anubis looked at him and said "The same thing." The alarm went off again and Anubis said for them to check it out they headed to see what it was, and they saw a bank was being robbed. They headed out and handled the job but Sky stayed behind and watched Mitch and Tommy sleep.

Anubis watched him and said "Hey Sky meet your new bosses." Sky said, "So who's the black pup, and why doesn't he have your color?"

Anubis said, "He's Mitch, and I don't know why." Mitch woke up and growled at Sky, who picked him up gently and handed him to his mother and then went and sat beside his boss. He said, "Commander, I hope you're ok. I don't want to lose you, and I'm sure Aisynia doesn't either."

Mitch whimpered softly for the first time and Aisynia carried him over to his father who was still bleeding on his face. Mitch gently licked his father's face and growled at Sky as if to say "Back off my daddy."

Sky said "Commander Cruger why is he growling so much?" Anubis said, "He's just talking the only way he knows how." Mitch stopped growling when he saw Fowler walking into the infirmary.

Fowler said, "Anubis, how are your pups doing?" Anubis looked at him and said, "They're ok, but my whole body hurts because of Bengal's attack on me. I'm sorry Fowler, I didn't plan on fighting Bengal."

Fowler looked at Anubis's wounds and heard Aisynia and Felix's story, and found that the attack on his subordinate was unprovoked except when he tried to defend his pups.

Anubis said, "Sir I'm going to be pressing charges on Bengal's attack when Lynx gets here." Felix said, "They called my mother?" Anubis nodded and asked, "Why, is that a problem?"

Felix said "No sir, no its not." Fowler said, "Felix, why would you lie, I think you do have a problem with it. You seemed more unease when you heard her name."

Felix said, "She's always coming here when he's having trouble with Dad." Bengal gave a heavy roar outside the room when Lynx slapped him. The next action carried out by Bengal, changed the face of SPD's sheriff forever.

As she walked into the room, he fled knowing she'd send others after him. Anubis looked at her face and knew he slashed her face. He got up and said "Ma'am thanks for coming here, even though I didn't ask them to call you up. Ma'am did he cause those cuts?"

All she did was nod. She then picked up the infant Tommy and held him carefully and said, "They are cute, one looks like you a little bit, but the other totally doesn't look like you with the black fur.

Anubis sighed and said "Yeah I know that, everyone keeps talking about it. He's special in many ways. I hope he grows up to be a great SPD officer." Just then, his cousin came into the room and asked "Anubis are you ok?"

Anubis said "Yes Jasper. Yes I am. Why are you here?" Jasper said "I'm here to see you, we need to talk. My base was attacked last week by an evil gang leader named Tyrone. He killed my pups and worse he's taken over my base. We can't get rid of him so we fled to here. Tyrone will be coming here in a matter of days."

Anubis looked at him and said "Why did you lead him here?" Jasper said "I didn't, he's following us everywhere, and even Chief Numa's base was attacked"

Anubis stared at him in disbelief, he knew Numa was a grand fighter at defending his base. Bengal came in and said "I chased Tyrone away from Numa's base." This comment was followed by a few raised eye brows of why he was at Numa's base to begin with.

Bengal took notice to this behavior and said "I wanted to visit him and have a small talk with him. Don't worry, I didn't hurt him. I wouldn't hurt my best subordinate. Though I would harm him.

I hate Anubis, I hate him more than life itself." Lynx looked at Bengal. She said "Tiger Bengal! That's enough of your hate towards him! He did nothing to deserve this treatment! You need to apologize to him now!"

Bengal glared at her then him and said "That will never happen. He's useless to begin with. SPD doesn't need a total loser like him in it, and I will make sure he suffers until he has finished serving his time for his crimes."

Anubis snarled at him and said "You're the jerk who tricked me and Sheepdog into the gang in the first place! You make me sick to my stomach lying like that. I did those crimes because you told me to. I was scared to death over your superior strength.

Bengal you will pay for your lies one day. Sheepdog and I will make sure of it." Just then Sheepdog said "Yeah Bengal, we will. Bengal I accuse you of assaulting two SPD officers and the trickery of two innocent bystanders, judgment"

He pulled out a morphed and set it to judgment, the morphed said "Judgment Time" and found him guilty of the charges. Everyone was shocked by the findings. All except Anubis and Sheepdog."

Anubis said "Go for it Sheepdog!" Sheepdog looked at his old friend and said "This is for you Aivo. SPD Emergency!" He went into a suit, he then said "By the powers of the shaggy dog, SPD Shag Ranger!"

Anubis smiled and pulled out his own morphed and said "SPD Emergency!" and he too went into suit. He said "By the shadows of the night, Shadow Ranger!"

The team looked in disbelief, their boss had never said this line before, and to see Sheepdog as a ranger shocked even Lynx. It even caught Bengal off guard.

The two boys stood in a fighter's stance ready to fight. Bengal said "Oh so you boys think that finding bothers me one bit, well it doesn't. I don't care, you can't beat me so why should I worry about you powering up.

You're both going to die today." The other rangers powered up in swat mode and said "Then so shall we. We'll fight along side our commander to the bitter end!" Bengal roared and came at them charging with his claws out.

Aisynia got in the way of Syd and got a nasty slashing across her face. Anubis saw this and growled profusely and ran at him in a blind rage. He said "Face this Bengal! Shadow Saber rage slash!"

This attack was new to everyone except Sheepdog. He knew this attack well, he then said "Shag Saber shag slash!" The fight brought on a lot of blood and they said "Commander! What's gotten into you? You haven't ever been like this!"

Anubis ignored them and said "Bengal you'll pay for harming my wife!" Lynx stared in amazement. She never saw the two this angered at anyone. Bengal slashed at Anubis and hit his stomach hard with his sharp and long claws.

Anubis screamed in agonizing pain. Lynx could only watch as her favorite subordinate was cut up badly. Anubis said "It might hurt, but I won't ever give up, not when so many lives are at stake."

Bengal slashed Anubis's neck and Anubis fell to the floor bleeding badly. He stood back up and said "Bengal, you won't kill me, but I won't kill you either, shadow saber, containment strike!" With one last strike Bengal was contained in a card.

Bengal shouted from the card "Anubis! Rottweiler will get you for me, then he will release me!" Sheepdog said "Oh shut up freak, I already got him taken care of. Anubis don't you listen to him. Go find Felix and ask him to…" Felix said "I'm right here Sheepdog and yes I'll tend to his wounds. Anyone who can do that to my dad is defiantly special and useful to SPD."

Lynx smiled and said "Well I'm glad you're not like your daddy Felix." Felix looked at her and said "Me too mom, me too. Commander Cruger, come this way I can take care of your wounds very well."

Anubis followed him after giving Lynx the card and laid down and said "Felix, thank you for not being like him, I know I've treated you badly, and I'm sorry for it. I won't treat you like that anymore, I'm going to treat you like a person, not like some criminal."

Felix smiled at the sound of his promise. He said "Hey boss, one more thing, is it ok that I date Kat?" Anubis nodded and said "Felix you don't need to ask me, you need to ask someone else, his name is Leo Manx. I can call him up later today so you can ask."

Felix said "Thank you sir." Anubis smiled and then felt the pain in his neck and whimpered loudly. Felix said "Sir, try not to move your neck until I can stitch it up." Anubis said "Felix, you are a true friend. You know that?"

Felix said "I try my best sir." He then picked up a stitch needle and Anubis showed his fear towards needles by whimpering more, he settled down seeing his cadets looking at him in amazement. They thought they had seen it all.

Bridge asks "Commander, you're not afraid of Bengal but you're afraid of a needle?" Anubis said "Shut up! I'm a dog you idiot, needles scare a lot of dogs!" Bridge instantly backed off and Sky said "Commander, he was only asking, he's not insulting you."

Anubis said "Felix, do you have a room where it's private?" Felix laughed softly and said "Sorry sir, but no I don't." Anubis sighed and said "Alright cadets enough mocking my fear, go do your jobs." Sky sat down beside his boss and said "Commander, heal fast we might need you."

Just then Wolverine came in and said "Anubis you loser, I hope you die from your wounds." Lynx said "Wolverine, he won't die, I promise you that." Wolverine growled at her and said "One day you'll lose your place as sheriff to me. So shut the heck up."

Lynx hissed at him and said "You'd be surprised at my strength. You'd also be surprised by a secret I'm keeping well away from everyone in SPD and in my life period."

Wolverine looked at her and lunged at her, he knocked her over and said "Oh yeah, what's that secret?" Just then a gun shot fired, everyone looked up and saw a male dog named Pit Bull standing with a gun aimed at Wolverine.

She said "I'm not the Sheriff of SPD. He is." Wolverine held his arm where the gun shot hit him. He said "You tried to kill me?"

Anubis stared in wonder, he and Sky were shocked beyond all reason, they thought Lynx had taken over for Pit Bull. Pit Bull said "No, I was getting you off her, you leave my first in command deputy alone. You want to be Sheriff of SPD, you better beat me first."

Wolverine knew about Pit Bull's nickname Terror Pit Bull. Pit Bull gave Wolverine an evicting glare. He said "Oh so, no smart comeback wow, finally you are quiet. I was getting tired of hearing your voice."

Wolverine noticed the mockery in Pit Bull's voice and said "Oh you'll get yours Pit Bull, you'll get yours." Pit Bull said "Oh what's mine?" Anubis and Sky tried not to laugh, but snickered quietly at Wolverine.

Pit Bull said "I'm not afraid of you Wolverine. Heck I'm not afraid of anyone. So forget you." Anubis smiled when Wolverine gave up the fight. Felix said "Mom, why is he here? I thought he retired."

Pit Bull said "Son, I'm here to do one thing I failed to do before. Lynx, I'm guessing you're going to be leaving Bengal right?" Lynx nodded and said "He's in the card for now, I'm leaving him." She left and pulled out Bengal's card and said "Bengal, we're over. I'm leaving you forever."

Bengal said "Fine by me, I hated you anyway." Pit Bull over heard Bengal's cruel words. He left the room and followed her. He said "Bengal's a cruel feline. Since you are over him, would you mind if I asked you a question?" Lynx nodded and said "Sure you can. What is it?"

Pit Bull asked "Lynx, would you go out with me?" Lynx was shocked and said "Of course Pit Bull. I'd love to."

Pit Bull went back to the infirmary and saw the crib beside his daughter. He said "Anubis, congratulations on having a pup."

Anubis said "Sir, its not just one pup, its twins." Just as Anubis finished speaking Pit Bull went over and saw the pups, he picked up Mitch and said "Why is he black? Neither one of you are black."

Anubis said "Ok! He's black, everyone knows it now, he's black because of my heritage some members of my family weren't blue, they were black."

Mitch bit Pit Bull's thumb and growled sharply. He didn't like being held by this male dog. This strange looking male had picked him up while he was sleeping and woke him up. He was mad at this male.

Pit Bull put him down and said "I'm sorry I woke you up buddy." Mitch whimpered and went back to sleep. Pit Bull looked at Anubis and said "He's so cute, I mean it when I say this, congratulations on having these two pups."

He looked at his daughter and smiled. She noticed a tear on his cheek and asked "What's wrong Dad?" He said "I never thought that I'd have two beautiful grandsons like these two. I'm so happy tears are coming down."

Aisynia smiled and looked at her pups. She was proud of her small pups. Tommy woke up and squealed. Pit Bull picked him up and held him close to his heart. Unlike his brother he licked his grandfather's bleeding thumb.

Pit Bull was amazed about the total attitude difference. He smiled and gave the pup to his mother. She loved her father and said "Dad, thanks for being here for Lynx's safety.

Back with Lynx she was taking the card to the card room when Bengal's card started to glow. Bengal tore his prison container and got out. He grabbed Lynx and dragged her to Wolverine's base.

She screamed and both Anubis and Pit Bull heard it. Pit Bull ran outside and sniffed the air. He caught the scent and chased it. He stopped outside Wolverine's base and left the place alone. He went back to Anubis and said "We need a plan to stop them. They might hurt her. I don't want to lose her to anyone.

Anubis, there's something you and Aisynia both need to know. Lynx and I had a child and she asked me to raise this child alone. So I did. Aisynia is that child."

Everyone heard this and every last one of them shut up and stared at him. They were all shocked, especially Aisynia. She said "Dad, why didn't you tell me before?" He said "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. But this is an emergency so now you all know, I need your help to get her back safely."

Pit Bull then looked at Mitch and Tommy, then sighed, he said "I know what they want, they want to be top dogs. SPD and SPDekaranger would you follow me in battle to save the best superior that ever worked for both of us?"

They all saluted him and said "Sir yes sir!" Pit Bull said "I have a trap for their trap, I'm going to pretend to give up and give them what they want, but I want the rangers of Canine Rescue Force to suit up and hide in the bushes and when they come out, jump out and start firing, don't worry about shooting me, I always wear a bulletproof vest."

Sheepdog, Anubis, a dog named Max, another dog named Labrador, and one last dog named Riley stepped forward and said "But sir you're one of us…" Pit Bull interrupted and said "I know, but Lynx is a female who needs help, she can't always fight her way out of danger. I'm going to save her because I… um… I.. love her."

Anubis looked at Aisynia and knew this fight was more of a love struggle than a dominance fight. He said "I'll help you Pit Bull." Sheepdog said "Me too." Labrador said "We all will." Riley said "No one hurts Lynx or kidnaps her and gets away with it, you got Nova Rival's help too."

Pit Bull smiled and said "Thanks Boxer. Thanks a lot." They then pulled out their morphers and rangered up. They ran and hid in the bushes like planned and Pit Bull knocked on the door.

Bengal reluctantly opened the door and said "Hey Pit Bull, how you doing?" Pit Bull said "Don't give me that, I know you kidnapped Lynx and you're going to pay for it." Bengal slashed Pit Bull across the face and said "Well, you're not getting her back." Pit bull growled and slashed Bengal in the face in retaliation.

His claws were just as sharp and cut a vital vain in Bengal's cheek. Bengal held his cheek and hissed at Pit Bull. As soon as that happened the rangers came out and shot at Bengal.

Anubis and Sheepdog pulled out their swords and Bengal pulled out his dagger and said "Bring it on SPD!" The whole squadron of SPD and SPDekaranger came running ready to fight. Wolverine released all the mecha humans, crybots, blue heads, and orange heads he had at his disposal and a huge war started.

The crybots and mecha humans were easily taken out and the blue heads were taken out by Sky, Syd, Bridge, Z, Jack, Sam, Anubis, and Sheepdog. The orange heads were beaten by Jasper, Ban, Hoji, Umiko, Jasmine, Sen-Chan, and Tetsu.

Pit Bull had his own dagger out and fought with Bengal. The others stopped when Bengal slashed Pit Bull and he landed on his back and screamed in agony. Pit Bull stood up and slashed Bengal and knocked him down.

Just as Pit Bull pulled out his gun and Bengal pulled out his, Rottweiler and Aisynia got in between them and said "That's enough! You don't need to kill each other." Rottweiler said "Tiger, I don't want to lose you! You're my only source of love, you're my best friend, stop this nonsense!"

Aisynia said "Daddy! You're going to die if you keep fighting with this rage, anger is not the right way to fight. I know you love Lynx, but you can't die, if you die she won't have you to love anymore."

Rottweiler looked at Aisynia and Pit Bull as she hugged her dad, and said "Aisynia, why are you here?" She said "I'm here to stop my dad from making a mistake, what are you here for?"

He said "I'm here to do the same for Bengal." Bengal lowered his gun as did Pit Bull. Rottweiler said "Pit Bull if you want Lynx you'll have to face our boss, but I'm not letting you harm Bengal any farther."

Pit Bull said "Fine by me, bring out the coward." Wolverine came out and shot a gun fire at Bengal. He hit Bengal's heart and instantly killed him. Rottweiler grabbed Bengal's gun and fired at Wolverine.

Wolverine dodged the gun shot and shot at Rottweiler. Pit Bull got in the way and took the shot. He pulled out his morpher and said "Emergency Sheriff Ranger!" and got morphed up into a ranger uniform. Everyone else watched as Pit Bull pulled out his laser and fired nonstop.

Each shot was dodged. Then Rottweiler pulled out an old morpher of his own and said "Canine Rescue Force Power Up!"

He morphed into the Rott Ranger and grabbed his dagger and joined Pit Bull in the fight. He threw his Rott Dagger at Wolverine and hit him in the leg. Pit Bull shot out more lasers and this time hit him in the chest.

Wolverine fell to the floor in a pool of blood face down. He didn't get back up, and stopped breathing.

Jasmine checked on her license and saw there was no heart beat. He was dead. But just then he got back up, still with no heart beat, his eyes glowed red and the voice was deep. He said "Pit Bull! Rottweiler! I'll kill you both, I am the Master of Evil, I am, Darkness, I am, The King of Demons, I am, Zen Aku!"

Anubis gasped, then Wolverine's body looked at him and said "Son, you'll die too! I'm tired of your spirit avoiding me."

Pit Bull looked at Anubis and said "Why did he call you son?" Anubis said "Because he's my…. father."

Pit Bull said "So that's why Mitch's fur is black?" Anubis nodded quietly then said "But now isn't the time to ask that"

Anubis said "Dad, you won't win this time, this time I'm a lot stronger than you." Anubis pulled out his sword and growled heavily at his father.

Aisynia spoke out "Don't you dare fight out of anger Anubis!" He looked at her and nodded "I'm not, it's justice."

From the shadows shouted out a voice, "You heard the lady, no anger fighting!" She stepped out and revealed herself as a Shadow Wisher.

Anubis halted himself and said "Yasu, what brings you here?" She looked him dead in the eyes, "An energy this strong my friend, is hard to ignore."

Zen Aku glared at her and then at Anubis, the two spirits were high with life. Anubis said "You touch her, and I'll tear your limbs off!"

Jasmine was glad to see Anubis hadn't changed much, he was always defending the girls, no matter if it put his own life in jeopardy.

Zen Aku was less impressed and pulled out his weapon, the Crescent Blade. Zen Aku's response to his son's challenge was "I'll kill you all!"

Zen Aku charged at them and said "Crescent Blade Crescent wave!" Sending a blast towards Anubis. He went flying into Pit Bull knocking the Boss dog off his feet.

Ticked off enough Pit Bull glared at Zen Aku and said "You'll pay for that with your freedom Zen Aku!" Yasu spoke out of rank "I don't think so Pit Bull, this is Anubis's fight, not yours!"

Anubis stood up and said "She's right sir, this is my fight, and I don't want your help in it, I always ask you to help me, for once, let me help myself, I have to stand up to people on my own."

Zen Aku came running towards his son and slashed his chest, sending Anubis even farther back into the team of officers, standing up again Anubis pulled out his Shadow Saber and charged at his father, the two clashed their swords together, and it became a battle of wills and skills.

Anubis sent the Crescent Blade flying behind Zen Aku and he pointed his own sword at Zen Aku's chest "I should kill you for what you've done, but that wouldn't change anything, so in this case, I'll judge you and lock you away for good"

Before he could do so, Zen Aku disappeared out of sight with his blade, and returned to his home.

~Zen Aku's Den of Hate~

At Zen Aku's home in Hades he stormed off and swore under his breath. "How Dare I lose to that young upstart! How could he have beaten me, I have more skills than he, I'm stronger than he, what does he have that I can't beat him for?"

~Back at the Base~

Mitch was crying and starting to growl heavily, he was looking for food, and his mother had just gotten back, she picked him up and fed him, as he settled down Anubis sighed heading back to his office he realized the threat was real that someone could seriously harm his son, and he wouldn't be able to stop them alone.

Sky walked into the office as Anubis was sitting down, he asked "Sir, what's bothering you?" It wasn't until he asked that he noticed his boss was quite angry with something. Anubis looked at him and sighed "Yeah, there is, my son is my future apprentice as you know, I wont be around forever, and I need a replacement in my area of work.

As long as Zen Aku is free to roam, my son will always be in great danger of an attack, something I wont be able to prevent is my father meeting my son and harming him, not alone."

Sky surprised by this stress replied "Sir, I'll protect Mitch with my life if I have to." Anubis then said "I would be honored if you would watch over my son when I cant Sky." He patted Sky's back and in a reflex Sky gave him a gentle hug.

Anubis smiled and joked "You know you can't tell anyone about that hug right?" Sky laughed and responded "Yes Sir, I know."

Pit Bull walked in and laughed at Anubis saying "Ha ha, Anubis doesn't want affection from his favorite cadet?" Anubis joked "Heck no, that would raise too many eyebrows around here, plus, Sky's old enough to keep a secret like that."

Sky nodded and hugged Pit Bull who in return hugged him back and said "You cant tell a soul with kindness not to show affection Anubis, that's why mine shows it when I can."

Anubis laughed joking "You know how unusual that was of you to hug a cadet, back when I was in the academy, hugging you would get you beat up." Pit Bull growled and pushed Sky off of him, and said "Sky, just don't let the others know I'm actually nice sometimes, ok?"

Sky nodded in fear for his safety, and walked out of the room leaving his two bosses to be alone. Pit Bull smiled at Anubis and whispered "Its been a long time since you and I have had this office to ourselves, so lets get to work, and start locating your father.

He couldn't have gotten far, unless, he's left the planet." Anubis shook his head and answered "Zen Aku can get to Hades before anyone could ever track him, and don't ever call him my father, he's not family to me."

Pit Bull shook his head in disappointment, he typed in the tracking system, and tried to pin point the entrance to Hades Zen Aku could have taken, and found it, and pointed it to Anubis "You don't have faith in this old dog, do you, you all know my past, I've been able to locate anything at any given time.

Trust me sometime, would you, please Anubis I know you hate him, but it doesn't change the blood fact, you can disown him all you like, but it wont change the fact he brought you into this life."

Anubis lowered his head in shame, and said "Yes sir, I know that." Pit Bull then smelled the air and noticed a difference in the heat than when he had first entered the office. He asked "Anubis, is there a fire in your base by any chance?"

Anubis sniffed the air as well and answered "Sir, I think its in Kat's lab, lets go check it out." Pit Bull stood up and headed towards Kat's lab with his favorite canine in tow.

Pit Bull entered the lab and asked "Kat are you ok?" Kat looked at him and nodded, her hand burned slightly. Anubis looked at it and said "Kat, go see Felix and get him to look at it, please." Kat smiled and replied "Of course Commander Cruger."

As she entered the infirmary she also noticed Aisynia holding a baby on one of the beds. Felix looked up from his desk and asked "What brings a beauty like you here?"

Kat looked at him and showed him her hand, it had been burned by chemicals that had spilled, and Felix said "Kat, let's go wash your hand and see if I can't help your pain."

Kat's hand wasn't too badly burned and Felix was able to bandage it and give her some Tylenol. Kat smiled and said "Thank you Shawn, you know, you are a key member to earth base SPD right? Cruger might not admit it, but you belong here, no matter what he says on the outside, he doesn't mean it."

Felix smiled and asked "Kat, would you ever consider going back out with me?" Kat nodded and gave him a small kiss on the lips, Aisynia witnessing this just watched the two lovers flirt with each other and coughed "Idiots."

Kat glanced at her and said "You got a problem with this, then say so, don't insult my friend." Aisynia stood up and carried Mitch out of the room, preferring not to fight with someone she considered weaker than herself.

She headed towards her husband's office and nearly bumped right into Sky and Bridge, who were heading her way. They said "Ma'am, Commander Cruger is waiting for you in his office." She smiled and continued on her way, not knowing Kat was behind her.

Bridge asked "Hey Dr. Manx, what happened to your hand?" Kat and Sky just stared at him and Kat then said "Bridge, I burned it. That's all you need to know."

Kat continued down to her lab and entered to seeing flowers left on her desk, with a note. It read "Dear beautiful Kat, you've been my closest friend since I joined SPD Earth Base, and these flowers represent each of the words I could not express in writing, I love you Kat. Love Felix."

Kat smiled and put the flowers in a vase and set them on her desk. She called him up on his cell phone and said "Thank you so much Felix, I love the flowers, and I love you too."

Felix was overjoyed and asked "How about tonight we eat dinner in my quarters and we have a talk?" Kat responded "That would be wonderful, but there is one problem, what about Anubis and Aisynia?" Felix hissed and said "Love is love, no matter what our bosses say, they cant stop love forever." Kat laughed and said "Not that, Aisynia's going to her husband, and I know one thing already, she's going to inform Doggy about us, I don't want him to find out from her."

Felix sighed and asked "Would you like me to inform him myself?" Kat gasped and said "Felix, you really want to?" Felix answered "Yes I do Kat, its time I stood my ground, I'm not afraid of him anymore, he can't harm me anymore than he has."

Kat was aghast, she had never heard anyone willing to face her boss's temper, she replied "Felix, be careful, please, for me." Felix said "But of course my love, anything to be with you, I'll gladly do."

Anubis walked in while she was on the phone and signaled her to hang up, and she said "I'll call you back later, bye Felix."

The two hung up and she asked "Doggy, what's wrong?" He looked in her eyes and replied "You and Felix are together still, right?" Kat frowned and said "Yeah we are, what does it matter?" Pit Bull walked in and said "You know very well Ms. Manx. Shawn isn't just an SPD officer of the health department, he's our enemy's son." Kat couldn't believe what she was hearing and said "Not to speak out of my own rank, but you just don't understand love anymore, I love Felix, he's not like his father in anyway, he's kind, and not afraid to show his affection in front of the likes of his superiors anymore."

Pit Bull sighed and admitted she was right and said "Love who you love, and don't let anyone stop you. That's the rule of love, isn't it?"

Kat smiled responding "Yes Sir, yes it is." She had made her point clear to Pit Bull and Anubis that their jealousy wouldn't get them far with her heart, or stop her heart from calling upon Felix's heart.

Felix walked in and said "Sir, I guess Aisynia got to you before me?" Anubis nodded and said "You better not break her heart, cause I will come after you."

He hissed at the idea he could ever break her heart. He said "Sir, you don't have to worry about that, I would never dream of breaking her heart." Pit Bull growled at him and said "Stand down Anubis, he won't do anything like that, I believe that much is true."

Aisynia stepped in and asked "Felix, do you really like her?" Felix glared at her and received a growl from both male dogs. He calmly said "Yes I do."


End file.
